


Mortal Desperation

by brbmcring



Series: Mortal!Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Immortality, M/M, vampire, vampire!Gerard, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbmcring/pseuds/brbmcring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing I wrote when I was supposed to be doing classwork. I might make this into a longer one-shot or maybe even a series. This is basically a 250 word vampire!Gerard/mortal!Frank AU, in which Frank ponders his own mortality and the idea of Gerard living on without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Desperation

There was a sadness in his eyes, one that they both knew would only grow as time passed. It was becoming more and more obvious to see that while he was aging, his lover was not, and subsequently the prospect of his own mortality was made ever more obvious. His sadness, however, was not only for himself, it was for the both of them, because even though he was destined to die, his lover was not.  
At times he would wish that they had never met, that the bond between them had never been created, so that there would never be the risk of his lover losing himself in despair once he had died. So that the man he loved would never have to live without him. He hoped that the memories would soon fade from his mind, but knowing Gerard, there were most likely all recorded in sketchbooks and photo albums, ensuring that his grievance would last much longer than Frank would hope. He wondered if he should share these thoughts, the worries which kept him awake at night. He wondered if he should beg Gerard to turn him, despite his firm resolve not to. That resolve was something Frank could never understand. They could have a beautiful eternity together, centuries spent wrapped in each others arms, with little to no fear of the future. But instead, they lay together with a shared fear of what is to come, with a fear of the passing days.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think, this is my first published work, ever, so constructive criticism is definitely welcome. Also, please let me know if this is something you'd like to see more of, since I have a few ideas I'd like to pursue and a lot of free time on my hands.


End file.
